In Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2011-0096275, published on Aug. 30, 2011, which is applied by applicant of the present invention, a method for forming a pad of a wafer having three dimensional structure, which is implemented through a simple manner without a damage of a silicon substrate surface and a super contact, by forming an insulation layer without performing a process for etching a separate silicon substrate after a back side thinning process of an element wafer, forming a via on a back side of the super contact, and forming a pad on a back side of the via, was proposed.
In case of a backlight image sensor chip acquired from a wafer, which is manufactured by using a method for forming a pad of a wafer having a conventional three dimensional structure, a region between a pad region in which a pad is formed and a sensing region in which an optical filter is formed is not used.
Thus, inventors of the present invention have developed a technique for improving a chip driving performance of a backlight image sensor chip having a restricted area without an additional process by using a region that excludes the pad region in which the pad of the backlight image sensor chip is formed and the sensing region in which the optical filter is formed, as an auxiliary driving region.